


The Calendar

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Klaine Advent, Marriage, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: "Have you never seen 'The Calendar'?" Kurt asked.  "Blaine has anniversaries for EVERYTHING."





	The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically stolen from the Parks and Recreation episode 'Article Two', where Ben and Ann both love and dread how many anniversaries Leslie has for the mundane moments of their relationships. 
> 
> Written for Klaine Advent 2015. Word 'Anniversary'.

“Thanks for coming to the store with me, Mercedes,” Kurt said as he grabbed a basket from the pile as set off towards the bakery.  “I only need a few things.  It’ll be quick.”

“Are you kidding?  I’ve been home two days and I’ve already had enough family togetherness to last me through Christmas,” Mercedes said brightly.  She pulled off her gloves and shoved them into her coat pocket in time to grab a piece of cheese from the sample guy.  She gave him a grin and a wink… and grabbed a second sample before catching up to Kurt.  “Remind me again why I came back to Lima an entire week before Christmas?”

“Same reason I did – familial guilt,” Kurt replied.  “Actually, Cooper was in town, and Blaine wanted to see him, so why not come a few days early and let them brotherly bond.  Plus, Dad got an old Mustang he’s working on fixing up and, well, my bedazzled coveralls just haven’t seen the action that they used to in high school,” he chuckled.  

He stopped in front of the cookie display, cocked his head, and sighed.  “No, these won’t do.  I’ve done this before,” he murmured.

Mercedes looked at the display.  Brightly colored confections out the wazoo, with enough sugar to give someone diabetes just by glancing its way.  “They all look delicious,” she said.  “If you want cookies, we should get cookies.”

“Yes, but I’ve done that before,” Kurt groaned, turning and leading her towards the aisles.  “And I know he’s going to do something amazing, so I need a good anniversary present.”

“Anniversary?  You guys didn’t get married the week before Christmas.”

“Not our wedding anniversary,” Kurt sighed.  “It’s the anniversary of the first time we made Christmas cookies together.”

Mercedes just stared at him as he led her down the baking aisle.  “Are you for real?”

“Oh, god, have you not seen the calendar?” Kurt gasped. “Blaine has anniversaries for  _everything_.  Our wedding anniversary, the first time we kissed, started dating, all the normal ones. And then add in the first time we made cookies together, the first time we made  _Christmas_  cookies together, the first time we had brunch, Buckeye Day, Talk like a Buckeye Day… which, I still don’t understand, but I do know that it requires two very different Ohio State t-shirts that I dutifully wear because I love him.  I swear, I love him.  And he has gifts and traditions and lovely cards for each of these days and it’s just… exhausting.”  Kurt stopped, glancing over his shoulder at her.  “I can’t believe I’m complaining about how thoughtful my husband is.”

Mercedes, for her part, was trying not to laugh… and losing that battle.  “You know I want to see this calendar.  Does it have stickers?”

“How long have you known Blaine?”

“Long enough to assume there are stickers.”

Kurt grinned.  She was right, after all.  Of course there were stickers.  “He’s just too damn thoughtful – THERE!” he said, grabbing a bottle of gold glitter music note nonpereils.  “These are perfect.  Happy Christmas Cookie Day to us all, each and every one.”

“You realize that next year  _we’re_  going to celebrate Shopping for My Loving Husband’s Christmas Cookie Day Day, right?” Mercedes taunted him as she pulled her phone from her pocket and started to type.

“Please don’t tell Blaine – he’ll put it on the official calendar.”

“Too late.  He says he can’t wait to celebrate it with us.”


End file.
